Small Town Girl, Big City World
by Butterfly.In.The.Wind
Summary: She just moved to the city, He controlled it. She was trying to become a doctor, struggling to get by. He ruled the city and had everything at his fingertips, except for a certain cherry blossom.... sakusasu naruhina inoshika nejiten
1. Intro

Small Town Girl, Big City World

Summary

Sakura Haruno was your average girl well on her way to becoming a doctor. Having recently moved to the city, this small town girl must survive in a big city world. But it's not that easy when you have school, a job, and all your friends come to you with their problems. And to top it all off, life is hell when you've caught the eye of one of the most dangerous men in all of Konoha.

Character Descriptions

Sakura Haruno: 20 years old studying to become a doctor and just recently moved to Konoha to be instructed by Tsunade. Though she may seem shy and innocent she has a temper and isn't afraid to bite back. She is good at fighting but prefers not too.

Hinata Hyuuga: 20 years old, done with school and is a nurse. She moved with Sakura to Konoha to work as a nurse in the hospital. She is quite timid and shy, but opens up to her friends. She is a skilled fighter, though she may not look it. She usually calms down Sakura when she and Ino have been fighting

Ino Yamanaka: 20 years old, done with school. She has known Sakura since they were little and is her best friend. She moved with Sakura to Konoha and plans on taking over her parents flower shop. She is the drama queen of the group and loves attention. She is a skilled fighter.

Tenten Kamenara: 21 years old, done with school. She already lives in the city and plans on living with the other girls. She has two jobs, one as a self-defense teacher to young girls, and the other is at a weaponry store. She is laid back and doesn't let things get to her. She calms down Ino when she and Sakura have been fighting.

And now for the guys!

Sasuke Uchiha: 23 years old, the next heir to the Uchiha Yakuza, which controls all of the Konoha Underground. He is cold, clam, cruel, and sometimes described as heartless. Everyone in Konoha knows not to mess with him or any of the members.

Naruto Uzumaki: 23 years old, right hand man to Sasuke and is his best friend and rival at the same time. He is loud, crazy, and obnoxious. He usually lightens up a situation and he has a strange obsession with ramen, which no one has ever been able to explain.

Neji Hyuuga: 24 years old, he is the weapon master for the yakuza. He is calm, cool and collected. His cousin is Hinata but they haven't seen each other since they were young.

Shikamaru Nara: 23 years old, he is the strategist for the yakuza. He is lazy, smart and blunt. Though described as lazy, Shikamaru is actually quite smart. He often finds things troublesome and dosen't mind saying so.

Pairings

Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata, Ten-Ten/Neji, Ino/Shikamaru

AN- That's all for now. There will be more characters, I just decided to put the main ones up and describe them. I promise I will put the actual story up next time, I just had to do this so I wouldn't have to stop and explain it in the story. Now that this is done the real fun can start! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Flames are welcome so long as its constructive criticism. Reviews are more then welcome!


	2. Moving

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Naruto sadly, I only own the plot and any original characters I add in.

Chapter 1

20-year-old Sakura Haruno gazed wide-eyed, hanging out of a car window, staring at the skyscrapers that lined to road.

"Sakura! Don't hang out of the window like that! You'll get you self killed!" yelled Sakura's friend, Ten Ten, who was driving and happen to spot Sakura hanging half her body out the window in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, really forehead! Do you want to look like a tourist?" asked Sakura's other friend, Ino, who was seated next to her.

"For you information Ino-pig, I am a tourist! This is my first time in the city and I can't help it if I'm amazed!" retorted Sakura

"Sakura-chan" a timid voice came from the front of the car " please don't do that." The voice belonged to Hinata, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Fine" said Sakura dragging her body back into the car. "I wasn't gonna fall out anyways…"

"Oh Forehead, stop being such a baby." Ino snapped

Sakura opened her mouth for a comeback but was cut of when Tenten announced that they were there. All four girls got out and stared at the apartment building in front of them.

"Our apartment is on the 8th floor" stated Tenten, reading the paper with the information on it. "Number 24"

" I hope they have elevators…" said Sakura.

" Of course they have elevators forehead!" said Ino, reaching over to hit Sakura on the side of her head.

Before Sakura could smack her back, Hinata asked them to come and help with the boxes.

By the time the girls lugged all their things into the apartment, and sorted out who got which room, they were all starving and more then willing to leave the cluttered apartment.

"I know this really cool restaurant downtown, you guys want to check it out?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Sure!" chorused three other voices.

After quickly fixing them selves up, the girls were out the door and ready to start their first night in the city


	3. Suna and New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto sadly, I only own the plot and any original

characters I add in.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it really is awesome to know that someone is enjoying this because I'm having a blast writing it!

Chapter 2

"Hey Temari! Gotta table for four?" greeted Tenten to the blond haired hostess as the girls entered the restaurant, Suna.

"Course I do, Ten. The usual spot?" asked Temari, grabbing four menus in the process. "This way please" leading them over to a table by the window.

As the girls reached the table, Temari passed out the menus and took their drink orders.

"Hey Ten, who are your friends?" asked Temari once she came back to take their orders.

"Oh I totally forgot!" exclaimed Tenten, putting her iced tea down. "Temari, this is Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Guys this is Temari."

A chorus of heys issued from the table.

"So how exactly do you guys know each other?" asked Sakura, taking a sip of her pink lemonade once Temari had returned from giving their orders to the kitchen.

"Well…" started Temari, casting a glance around the restaurant and then sitting down.

"Um, Temari-san, are you sure its ok…?" asked Hinata, scared their new friend would get into trouble.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, my brothers and I own this restaurant, and besides there is no one here…" reassured Temari.

"Anyways…" she started again "Ten and I have known each other since she moved to the city. We met at the weapon store where she works and got to talking and discovered that we both have a passion for fighting so we decided to train together. Next thing you knew, we were friends."

Sakura nodded her head, Tenten had always been a bit of a tomboy growing up and it was common knowledge that she loved fighting. It made sense that she would continue fighting once she moved. Heck! She even worked in a weapon store and taught self-defense to young girls!

A half hour later, all five girls were chatting like they had been friends forever. Sakura and the girls found out that she had two brothers, both younger, and together they ran the restaurant. Kankuro, the middle child, was the cook and the youngest Gaara dealt with the paperwork in the office upstairs. Temari was the hostess and they also had extra help throughout the week.

"Speaking of those two, how are they?" asked Tenten. The girls were now sitting around having coffee and chatting even though it was past closing.

"They are alright. Kankuro is still an idiot and Gaara...well he's as distant as ever. I'm getting worried though…" sighed Temari, shaking her head.

"Why?" asked Ino, cocking her head

"You see, Gaara is a naturally distant person, but as of late hes become even more distant…if that's even possible." Said Temari, a worried look on her face " I'm begging to suspect that he might be getting involved with the Uchihas…."

Tenten gasped, a look of shock on her face "Temari, are you sure?"

"Positive, I didn't mean to spy on him or anything but hes just been acting so strangely and that's saying a lot for Gaara." replied Temari hanging her head in her hands.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat watching this exchange confused. What are the Uchihas and what is so bad about them? Were they really that bad to make Temari so worried for her brother? Unanswered questions rang through all their minds.

"Um, Tenten…What or who are the Uchihas?" asked Sakura, casting a fearful glance to Temari, not really sure that this was the best time to ask that question.

Tenten took a glance out side into the dark night and shuddered. "Sakura, I'm not sure that this is the right time to be asking that…"

"Oh…"mumbled Sakura

"I promise that when we get back home I will explain everything, I just don't think this is the right place for it." promised Tenten.

Turning, Tenten faced Temari "Temari, would you like to have a girls night with us tonight?"

"I would love that," replied Temari, grinning gratefully at Tenten " Let me just go grab my stuff and lock up. We can take my car instead of having to walk"

As Temari headed off to tell Kankuro that she would be spending the night, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all gave Tenten a look that said, "You have some serious explaining to do when we get home…" Tenten countered back easily with a look that said "Back off. I'll explain everything, don't worry."

"Ok, I'm ready" called Temari who was already at the door with car keys in hand.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walked up to Temari and with one last cautious glance around the empty restaurant, the five girls headed off into the night.

A/N- So there is chapter two. Not that bad if you ask me. I was having a bit of a creative spurt and since I'm stuck in hotels due to traveling this weekend, I figured I might as well pump a few chapters out. This was a lot of fun to write. I tried to give Temari, Kankuro and Gaara jobs that suit their personalities…somewhat…Temari I could see as a hostess and Kankuro could be a chef, I guess….at first I was thinking of making Garra a waiter and then I thought, hell no! Gaara could never be a waiter, hes to anti-people most of the time. So anyways, this story is coming out, slowly but surely. I don't want to rush into it and I am really trying my hardest to build up a story before I have Sasuke and Sakura meet. With that said it might be one or two chapters before the faithful meeting.

So yeah, I hoped you all enjoyed it.

As usual, flames are welcome but keep it constructive criticism. I don't like being told I suck and I'm sure no one else does either.

Feel free to send me any ideas or suggestions that you might have.

Reviews are wonderful!


	4. Sleepovers and Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, sadly, I only own the plot and any original characters I add in.

Chapter 2

"Home sweet home…ish…" called Ino as the girls walked through the door of their apartment and saw all the boxes sitting around unpacked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those…Ok girls! We have a bit of rearranging to do before we can start our girl's night! Sakura and Hinata, put those boxes over there and Ino, Temari and I will handle the ones over there." instructed Tenten, pointing to the different boxes.

After a lot of moving, a broken nail, and a lot of complaining, the girls finally managed to clear a space in the living room.

"I can't wait to unpack all thoses tomorrow" said Sakura, sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she looked at all the boxes lining the walls of the room.

"Jeez don't sound so excited, I'm gonna go grab us some snacks. You guys want to find some movies? I'm feeling like a romantic comedy tonight." said Tenten, raising her voice so she could be heard over Inos muttering, who was still complaining about her broken nail.

"So" started Hinata, grabbing the box with the movies in it. "We have The Holiday, Catch & Release, Pride & Prejudice…"

"Catch & Release!" shouted Sakura, grabbing the movie from Hinata's hand.

"Same!" called Tenten from the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch this too?" Hinata asked Ino and Temari.

Both girls nodded their heads and Hinata put the movie into the DVD player and started the movie. Tenten emerged from the jungle of boxes the made up the kitchen 5 minutes into the previews, her arms carrying a tray with multiple types of snacks and drinks.

Hours later, all five girls were sprawled out around the room, the movies long forgotten and the snacks all gone, caught in a serious discussion about who was the hottest actor.

Sakura, who had stopped to catch her breath, had a sudden thought.

"Tenten, Temari..." the four other girls stopped talking and turned to look at her. "Can you explain to us what the Uchihas are? You did promise…."

Tenten and Temari looked at each other and then turned to face the other 3 girls.

"Yes Sakura, I did promise…" sighed Tenten " I suppose we should fill you in so you don't get in trouble."

Sakura was really confused now.

"Why would we get in trouble?" asked Sakura, looking at Ino and Hinata and seeing that they were just as confused as she was.

"Ok…" started Temari "Konoha seems like a pretty safe place doesn't it?" The girls nodded their heads "Well it really isn't…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata

"The Uchihas that we were talking about back in the restaurant are the ones that control this city. The only reason that there isn't that much crime here is because everyone is scared to death of them. They control everything in the city." Temari stopped when she saw that the girls were even more confused.

"Ok, so maybe you guys should know the whole story behind everything." stated Tenten. "Years ago, the Uchihas were a powerful family in Konoha. The head of the family, Fugaku Uchiha, was the head of the Konoha Police. As the years went by, the family continued to gain power. The more power they gained, the more corrupt they became."

"As you can imagine, as the head of the police, Fugaku never got into trouble and the government was too scared to say anything. Eventually, the family developed into the yakuza." said Temari, taking over for Tenten. "They were already powerful but as they gained more followers they got even more control. Soon they had control over the entire city."

"Fugaku had two sons, Itachi, the oldest and Sasuke, the youngest." Started Tenten again. "It was said that Fugaku was training them to take over the Uchiha yakuza when they were older. They were trained in every martial art and mastered every weapon you could think of. It was common knowledge that Fugaku planned on handing the entire yakuza to Itachi. That would have made Sasuke Itachi's right hand man."

"Sasuke didn't want that. He was always on the shadow of Itachi and didn't want to be stuck there his entire life." Temari took over again. "One weekend Fugaku had to go out of town on business and took Itachi with him as training. Rumor has it that Sasuke was planning on killing them when they returned so that he could take over."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata all gasped, how could someone do that to his own family? Was he really that heartless?

"But Sasuke never got the chance." Said Tenten "It turns out that their rival yakuza had toyed with the brakes of Fugaku and Itachi's car. They got into a car crash and died. Sasuke was the only Uchiha left and got to take over."

"Since that day the Uchihas have only gotten stronger. Now they are one of the most feared groups in the country." concluded Temari.

The girls just sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"Um..where was the mother in all of this?" asked Ino in a timid voice, as if she was scared to speak.

"She died…when she gave birth to Sasuke." answered Tenten.

"Oh..." murmured Ino.

"This is why I am worried about Gaara. Once you're involved with the Uchihas, you're basically screwed. You can never leave them once you join" sighed Temari.

"So this Sasuke Uchiha guy is pretty much the most powerful and dangerous guy in the whole city?" asked Ino, raising an eyebrow.

"Um yeah, pretty much." Said Tenten

"He sounds cruel…" whispered Sakura

"He sounds scary…" shuddered Hinata.

"He sounds HOT!!!" shouted Ino.

The four other girls looked over at her like she was insane.

"What?" asked Ino " Oh come one like you guys don't find the whole bad boy thing hot?!" she accused.

"Of course we do Ino-pig, but we would never do anything with them, especially that Uchiha guy, no matter how attractive he might sound." Said Sakura, trying to be the sensible one.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Sakura." disputed Temari.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

" Lets just say he has pretty much all of the female population of Konoha at his feet. No matter how smart they are…" concluded Temari

"What is he? A god?" smirked Sakura.

"Um yeah pretty much" answered Tenten.

"Well I can promise you that I will never be one of those girls, whether he is a god or not. But now if you don't mind I am going to sleep, goodnight." Said Sakura before turning on to her side.

One by one the girls followed her lead and fell asleep. But before Temari closed her eyes she muttered, "We'll see about that promise Sakura..." and with that she let sleep over take her.

A/N- Wooo! Another chapter is out! I know that this one was kinda boring but I wanted to give a history of the whole yakuza thing. I hope it made sense. But it was fun to write anyways. I thought that it was a very Ino thing for her to scream, "He sounds HOT!" but that's just me. I'm thinking that either the next chapter or the one after it, I will have Sasuke and Sakura meet. I only had the idea for this story, I'm seriously writing this as I go.

As usual flames are welcome, ideas and suggestions are great also.

Reviews make happy writers! Happy writers make more chapters.

It's a cycle….can't you tell?

Butterfly


	5. The Fateful Ramen Incident

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto sadly, I only own the plot and any original characters I add in.

A/N- I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! My life has been crazy. I had band camp and everyone knows that when you go to band camp you sell your soul. I just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews and to make up the huge amount of time that I had writers block and no life, this chapter is going to be longer than the others. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The Fateful Ramen Incident

"UGHHHH Tenten, what did you do?! Did you use all of our food last night as snacks?" groaned Sakura, who was currently searching the kitchen for breakfast.

The girls had woken up that morning with only one thing on their mind, food.

"Maybe…" murmured Tenten, rubbing her eyes "We didn't have that much to begin with."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess we are going to have to make a run to the store or go out for breakfast." she said, closing the refrigerator doors.

"We should probably just go out and buy some food, I don't feel like always going out to eat…." Ino had just walked into the kitchen and started her own search for something edible.

"I want to be able to cook." Hinata said as she sat down on one of the stools.

"I guess it's unanimous then, after everyone is ready we are going to the store." declared Sakura, heading to her room.

"Do you want to come Temari?" asked Tenten, turning to Temari who had just entered the kitchen.

"Nah, I gotta get back to the restaurant. I left Kankuro in charge, so knowing him, the place has probably burnt down. But you guys should stop by later, I have a feeling that its going to be a slow day." said Temari, standing up.

"Okay then." said Tenten, also standing up.

By the time the girls had gotten dressed and into Tenten's car, there was an incessant grumbling of stomachs.

"Ok so lets get this trip over with fast, I am about to faint from starvation." complained Ino dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead and slumping in her seat.

Sakura who was sitting in the front rolled her eyes at her friends behavior. Sighing, Sakura turned her head and looked out the window, trying to ignore her stomach. After 10 minutes of excruciating cramps, Tenten finally pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket.

"Sweet food!" yelled Tenten, jumping out of the car.

"Um…Tenten, people are staring…" muttered Hinata, looking at her friend who was now on the pavement bowing at the store.

"Just leave her. I need food!" said Ino, staring at the store with a ravenous look in her eyes.

The four girls all grabbed some shopping carts and headed in to the store.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, a scream echoed throughout a large house. A young man of 23 was running around a kitchen, frantically searching through cabinets and drawers and throwing random bits of food around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? IT'S THE APOCOLYSPE! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"

The screams were soon joined by the sound of thundering footsteps and doors slamming as three more young men burst through the doorway of the kitchen, guns and knives raised at the ready. When they saw who it was, they lowered their weapons.

"What the hell is wrong now?" asked one, with a stoic face. His onyx eyes scanned the disheveled room and a rare sigh escaped his lips.

"THERES NO MORE RAMEN! ANYWHERE!" screamed the first boy, his electric blue eyes shining with hysteria.

"Troublesome…" sighed another man, sitting down at the counter and resting his head against it.

"Shut up pineapple…" growled the man, his blue eyes glaring at the other boy.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" a voice spoke up, "Even you "secret" stashes?" He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. His lavender eyes searched around but found nothing.

"I've looked everywhere! The kitchen, the living room, my bedroom, the bathroom…" rambled the blue eyed man.

"You keep ramen in your bathroom?" the man with the onyx eyes raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Well, you never know when you get the craving…" started the blue-eyed man.

"So troublesome…" the man dubbed "pineapple" sighed again.

"Well, then I guess you will just have to store and get some more." Stated the onyx-eyed man, walking out of the kitchen

"Who wants to come with me?!" asked he blue-eyed man, looking at the two remaining men.

"I'm going to train." The lavender eyed man then walked out the back door.

"Eh, pineapple! Want to come? It'll be fun!" asked the man, turning on the only other person in the room.

"I think I'm gonna go watch the clouds." He answered.

"Fine." The blue-eyed man grabbed his keys and then walked out the door.

The man with the onyx eyes walked back into the kitchen and looked around.

"Did he leave?" he asked, looking at pineapple man.

"Hmmm? Ramen boy? Yeah, he just left." He answered.

Pineapple man got up to leave but was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think your going? Since dobe is gone and it's the maids day off, I guess you're the only one left to clean up this mess." Said the stoic man, walking out of the kitchen.

"So Troublesome." Pineapple said getting up to clean the dobe's mess.

Back at the store, the four girls were ravaging the store for all it was worth. They had decided that they would each grab a cart and get what they wanted, so that way there would be something they all liked. Right now Ino was in the vegetables, Hinata was looking at the sweets, Tenten was looking at the frozen section and Sakura was in the pasta section.

"Hmm, ramen is always good. Everyone loves ramen." Thought Sakura, pushing her cart down the aisle looking for it.

"AH! There it is!" Sakura thought out loud, spotting the display. "There's only pack of Hinatas favorite left! I have to get it!"

Little did she know a certain blue-eyed man was eyeing the same package of ramen. Both went to reach it and ended up grasping the ramen at the same time. Sakura looked at the hand in confusion.

"Umm, I saw it first." Said a voice. Sakura looked up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes.

"I don't think so! I saw it first and I'm going to get it!" She answered back, trying to tug the package from his grasp.

"Listen," started the man. "I need this ramen. It's a matter of life and death."

Sakura looked into his cart and saw that it was full of different types of ramen. With an irritated look, she turned back to the man.

"Are you trying to tell me that even though all you are buying is ramen, that if you don't have this one package you will die?" asked Sakura, glaring at him.

"Um, yeah. Basically." Said the man, a grin appearing on his face. "I'm glad that you understand.

Sakura stared at him. How dense was this man?

"I don't care." Growled Sakura. "Now hand the ramen over or suffer the consequences."

The man just stared at her. Didn't this girl know who he was? Didn't she know who he worked with? Well. Obviously she didn't so why not have a little fun, he decided. It wasn't everyday that someone pick a fight with him, unless they were stupid.

"Oh, and what can a girl like you do to me?" He smirked. "Slap me? Trust me, that's nothing new."

Sakura glared at the man, "You know you…" she started, fast as lightning she kneed the man where the sun don't shine. "You really shouldn't underestimate girls." She concluded.

The man doubled over in pain as she reached down and grabbed the ramen from his hand. Smirking, she stood back up and tossed it in her cart. As she started to head back down the aisle, she heard the mans voice.

"OI! Pinky! What's your name?!" Sakura looked over her shoulder, the man was clutching to a display, attempting to stand up right.

Smirking, Sakura turned around. "Wouldn't you like to know!" she shouted over her shoulder, continuing down the aisle.

The man just stared after her, grinning. "Well then things have just got more interesting around here" he thought, smirking. "Wait till I tell the others."

After the ramen incident, Sakura walked around the store searching for the others, eventually finding them all by the checkouts.

"Jeez forehead, take long enough?" was Ino's greeting when Sakura joined the group.

"Sorry, I got "caught up" in the pasta aisle…" grimaced Sakura.

"Um, what do you mean?" asked Ino, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura proceeded to tell them all about the fateful ramen incident and the man she just met. When she finished, the girls just stared at her.

"Sakura, did you really knee a guy in the you-know-what just for a package of ramen?" asked Tenet, both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it was Hinatas favorite and it was the last one..." Sakura, trailed off, suddenly feeling very foolish.

An awkward silence filled the group as they all began to pay for their items. It continued as they left the store and were walking across the parking lot to Tentens car.

"Um...Thank you Sakura, for the ramen." said Hinata, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah no problem! Even though the guy was a creep…" smiled Sakura.

"Oh so you think I'm a creep Pinky? But if I can recall, you're the one who goes around kicking random guys in the balls." a voice called from behind them.

Groaning out loud, Sakura turned around, followed by the other three girls.

"What do you want now? Here to steal from innocent little girls?" asked Sakura, not hiding her distaste for the man.

The other three girls just stared at the man. They all recognized him, so why didn't Sakura? Last night, Temari had shown them pictures of the four most important members of the Uchihas so that the girls could avoid them. If memory served them right, the man standing before them was not only Sakura's "ramen thief", but also the second in command of the Uchihas, making him the second most powerful man in Konoha. The girls were snapped out of their thoughts by two loud voices arguing.

"Didn't you even pay for anything?!" yelled Sakura, waving her arms around and indicating the shopping cart behind him.

"Don't have to." the man replied, electric blue eyes sparkling with amusement at the girl before him.

"Um, Sakura…I really don't think you should be-" started Hinata, trying to calm her friend down. But Sakura didn't hear her.

"Why the hell not!? Are you poor or something?!" screamed Sakura, seething at the man.

The man just chuckled. "I'm not poor, actually it's quite the opposite. Lets just say I have special privileges…Pinky." he added, eyes gleaming.

"ARGH! My names not Pinky! Its Sakura Haruno!" Sakura screamed at him, just about having enough of this mans childish ways. " Just who the hell do you think you are!?"

The man grinned, "The names Uzamaki." He held out his hand for Sakura to shake.

Sakura just stared at it and then back up to his face, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks, "We tried to warn you Sakura…" whispered Tenten.

"Naruto Uzamaki, at you service!"

Well there you go, the first of many meetings for our little Sakura! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write, that's for sure. As for Naruto and Sakuras relationship, they wont always be like this, I just think that they are both kind of stubborn, so they might get into stupid arguments. Unfortunately this might be the only update for a while, so please bear with me, I'll try to update as soon as possible. But I'll have lots of time to work on the next chapter. I might have Sasuke and Sakura meet, you never know ;)

That's all!

Cupcakes are wonderful, so are reviews!

Butterfly


	6. Idiots and Curiosity

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto sadly, I only own the plot and any original characters I add in.

A/N: WOW…it's been a while since I updated hasn't it? Well, my life has been crazy and applying to college sucks happiness out of life, so don't hate me. I really didn't have any inspiration or new ideas coming to me but finally my writer's block is over! Thanks for all the reviews. Happy Holidays to everyone! Here you go…

Chapter Five

Idiots and Curiosity

Sakura just stared at the hand stretched out in front of her. Gulping nervously, she brought her head up to look Naruto in the eyes.

"What? At a loss for words Pinky?" taunted Naruto, his blues shining with amusement.

As the word Pinky escaped his mouth, Sakura snapped out of her daze, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"I really hate you." She said before turning around to look at her friends.

"Gee, it's not like I haven't been told that one before…" mumbled Naruto, grinning at the back of Sakura's head.

Turning around again, Sakura glared at him. "As much as I would love to continue this…_wonderful_ conversation, my intelligence has already dropped enough from talking to you. So if you don't mind, I _won't_ be seeing you around."

Tenten, Hinata and Ino watched the whole confrontation, shocked. What was Sakura trying to do, get herself killed?

Naruto grinned at Sakura, before walking past her. 'Trust me Sakura, this won't be the last of me. In fact I think I might bring some friends next time we meet." Walking up to Sakura's cart, he began looking through the bags.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Sakura, practically ripping her hair out of her head. _Can anyone be more frustrating?_ thought Sakura.

Naruto continued to search through the bags, despite Sakura's screaming. Another minute passed before he stood up again, grinning.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sakura screamed.

"Well I figured that since you were so rude to me, I would take something to make up for it." He told her, holding the package of ramen the two had fought over, in front of her face,

"Hey, you can't do that! I paid for that! You stupid…." Sakura started but was cut off when he walked right up to her.

"Be grateful that all I'm taking is the ramen. You better watch yourself next time or you won't be so lucky." Naruto threatened, losing his playful personality. "You understand...Pinky?"

Sakura's eyes flared up at the nickname. She started towards Naruto, balling her hands into fists, but was held back when Tenten and Ino grabbed her arms.

"Come on Sakura, let's just go." whispered Ino, casting a glance at Naruto, who was once again watching Sakura with an amused expression.

"Lets just go home Sakura, please." pleaded Hinata.

"Fine." huffed Sakura "I can't handle talking to him anymore anyway."

As the girls led Sakura to the car, Naruto called out to them.

"I'll be seeing you around ladies!"

Naruto stared after them, amused by what had just taken place. _Wait till I tell the guys about this…._ He thought before tossing the ramen into his cart and heading to his car.

Back with the girls, Tenten, Ino and Hinata took turns to scold Sakura about what she did.

"Seriously, are you stupid or something Are you trying to get us all killed!? I thought for sure that after you figured out who he was, you would shut up, but NO you just had to continue…" Ino fumed, glaring at Sakura.

"Ino, you're not helping." Tenten said, shaking her head. "Seriously Sakura, what were you thinking?"

'I was thinking about all the ways I could hurt him…" mumbled Sakura, glancing out the window.

"Sakura, Your better off not messing with him. You'll be lucky if he isn't going to hurt you for what you did." replied Tenten.

"Some how, I don't think he is going to hurt me. I think he was more amused than angry." reasoned Sakura, looking at Tenten.

"Just be careful ok? I really don't want my best friend to be on the Uchiha's bad side." Ino sighed.

"Fine, I promise." Said Sakura, she turned to look Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, why are you so quiet?"

"Hmm?" Hinata came out of her daze. "Oh, I was just thinking…"

"About what?" asked Ino.

"About what Naruto said. About how he would see us around." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. As much as I don't want to admit it, Sakura is probably right." Ino said as Sakura glared at her. "He probably just said that to scare us. The chances of us seeing him again are few"

"Yeah your probably right" Hinata looked out the window. _But what if I want to see him again?_

Meanwhile

"Yo, I'm finally home!" Naruto called as he stepped through the front door.

"Great, now you can continue cleaning up the mess you made in the kitchen." Naruto looked to the right and saw a man coming out of the door to the kitchen.

"Aw Neji, you mad that you we're stuck cleaning up my mess?" grinned Naruto.

"Careful, Naruto. You never know what I could do to all that ramen you just got." threatened Neji, looking at the bags in Narutos hand

"You wouldn't dare." glared Naruto.

"Try me" Neji said as he walked past Naruto and went up the stairs.

Naruto headed into the kitchen to put away his precious ramen, making sure that it was safe from Nejis grasp.

"Talking to your self again Naruto? Troublesome man…" a voice called.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and sighed when he saw who it was.

"Nice to see you too, Shikamaru." mumbled Naruto sarcastically, returning his attention to his ramen.

Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto" he sighed "Can't you ever buy anything other than ramen?"

"No, Ramen is a way of life." replied Naruto.

Shikamaru just stared at him before shaking his head and walking away. " By the way" Shikamaru turned at the doorway. "Sasuke says there's a meeting in twenty. You better be there seeing as how you missed the last two…"

Naruto groaned "But I wanted to try this new ramen I found…"

Shikamaru sighed again before walking out the door. _There is just no getting through to him, so troublesome…_

Twenty minutes later, four men were seated around a table in a dimly lit room.

"Wow, Naruto. I'm impressed. You actually made it to a meeting and on time too. What's the occasion?"

"Shut up Sasuke. I figured I would grace you with my presence…" Naruto smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Right." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, any new reports?"

"Section A is clear. And Section C is under surveillance after last weeks incident." Shikamaru read looking down at a piece of paper.

"Good" Said Sasuke, resting his chin on his hands. "Neji?"

"We'll need some more guns and a couple knives. Supplies are running low because of the last fight." Neji listed.

"Fine. I'll talk to Shino." Sasuke said. "Naruto, any news?"

Naruto looked up from the picture of ramen he was drawing. "Well today" he started " I meet a very interesting girl."

"What has this got to do with anything Naruto?" sighed Sasuke, rubbing his temples.

"I don't know. But as I was saying, she yelled at me and kicked me down...well…you know…." Naruto said looking down.

"You got your $$ kicked by girl?" snorted Shikamaru.

"Did she even know who you were?" asked Sasuke, actually amused by the thought of a girl beating up Naruto.

"Yea I guess, she kinda paused a bit when I introduced myself, but about five minutes later she went back to yelling." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Stupid…" muttered Shikamaru, putting his head on the table.

"Hey, its not my fault she was yelling at me and hitting me!" Naruto threw his hands up in defense.

"Well you must have done something to piss her off." Said Neji.

Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, Naruto decided to tell them what had happened, in his own way.

"So then ninjas dropped out of the ceiling and grabbed the ramen from her cart and gave it to me, the rightful owner." Naruto finished.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"But I thought you said you were outside? How could ninjas drop from the ceiling?" asked Neji, still trying to process what Naruto had just told him.

"Well, uh, they just, uh can, yea!" said Naruto.

"So basically" started Sasuke "You went to the supermarket, reached for a package of ramen, got you $$ kicked by a girl and came home."

"Yea…" mumbled Naruto.

"If that's so then, why did you waste our time with that ridiculous story?" asked Sasuke, smirking down at the uncomfortable Naruto.

"I just wanted to make it interesting…" mumbled Naruto, holding his hand over his mouth.

"Yea, right." Snorted Shikamaru " You just wanted to make it seem like you didn't get a beat down from a girl. Sasuke, I'm out. See you all around." Shikamaru stood from his seat and headed out the door.

"If it wasn't for you Sasuke, no one would ever be able to understand what Naruto is trying to say." Neji stated as he stood up to follow Shikamaru out.

Soon only Sasuke and Naruto were left in the room. One feeling amused, the other rather uncomfortable.

"Dammit Sasuke! Why do you always have to ruin my stories like that!?" asked Naruto, picking his head up to glare at Sasuke.

"Because I can." Smirked Sasuke.

Naruto just glared at him.

"Well, now that you got beat by a girl what are you going to do about it?" asked Sasuke. "Are you going to send someone after her something?"

"No, I think I will pay her a little visit soon." Grinned Naruto. "In all honesty I actually find her amusing. It's like having a little sister to bug."

"Of course you would." Sasuke shook his head. "Well how are you going to meet her?"

"I don't know." replied Naruto

"Okay" sighed Sasuke "Do you know where she lives?"

Naruto's grin faltered a bit at the question.

"I'll take that as a no then. Do you even know her name?"

Naruto's grin grew once more.

"Yea actually it Sakura, um Sakura something. I never got her last name. But she won't be that hard find." Claimed Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stared at him "There must be at least a million Sakuras in this city. How are you possibly going to find her?

"Simple. She's the only Sakura in the city who has pink hair." Naruto stood up form his chair.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Pink hair?" He snorted.

"Yup. See you later" called Naruto as he walked out the door.

_Hm, her name means cherry blossom and she has pink hair but she can totally kick the $$ of one of the most dangerous guys in the city. _Sasuke mused_. Interesting girl, _he smirked_. I might just have to meet her myself one day._

Well here you guys are anther chapter. Not my best but hey, something is better than nothing right? So I know didn't make Sasuke and Sakura meet but at least now Sasuke knows about her. They might meet next chapter, they might not, we'll just have to wait and see.

Again I'm sorry about the whole not-updating-for3-months-thing, but I will try not to do it again. Thanks for all the support eveyone has given me. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please!

I want a puppy, don't you?

Butterfly


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just a little note about my story. I'm so so sorry that I suck at updating but my schedule is absolutely insane and it won't clear up until about

early to mid April. I don't get home from school till about 7pm every night and then I have to do my homework and all that fun stuff. Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. You are all freakin' awesome. Please bear with me and my incredibly slow updates.

Again if any of you have any ideas, feel free to tell them to me.

Thanks for everything guys, you rock my world!

Butterfly


	8. Sightings and Meetings

Sightings and Meetings

A week had passed since the incident in the parking lot. The first couple of days after it happened, Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino were constantly looking over their shoulder, scared that there was a hit man after them. Sakura, on the other hand, thought that they were being ridiculous.

"I don't understand how you aren't scared out of your wits." said Ten Ten, sitting on the counter as Sakura was making breakfast one day. "You totally assaulted one of the top guns in the Uchihas, and yet you stand here, cool as a can be."

"That's because I'm not you," replied Sakura, dodging a napkin Ten Ten had thrown at her. "But really, what can he do? Hide out at the supermarket till I go shopping? The only thing he knows about me is my name, and there are probably over a thousand Sakuras in this city."

"Yeah but think Sakura," said Ino walking in and stealing a muffin out of Ten Tens hands. "How many Sakuras are there in this city with bright pink hair?"

"Well…um…that's besides the point," said Sakura. "Look, I get that you guys are worried but I'm not going to let some idiot ruin my life. I worked too hard to get where I am and I am not going to let him take that away,"

"Brave speech Sakura," said Hinata, who had walked in during the middle of it.

"Let's just see how long you keep that façade up." snorted Ino.

Meanwhile across the city….

"Idiot, how goes the Pinky hunt?" asked Neji, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" growled Naruto, glaring up at him, while looking through some papers.

"Yes, but annoying you is much more entertaining." replied Neji, leaning back.

Naruto just continued to glare at him, before returning to his papers.

"Neji, I thought I gave you an assignment." said Sasuke, walking into the room.

"Yeah…" replied Neji, walking out.

"Stupid, I need you to accompany me tonight on some business downtown." said Sasuke, staring down at Naruto.

"Where?" asked Naruto, not bothering to look up from the page he was looking at.

"You'll see when we get there. Just be ready at 7pm sharp." called Sasuke, walking out.

"You know, the whole being elusive thing gets really annoying after a while!" Naruto yelled at Sasukes retreating back. He got no reply.

Later that day…

Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata and Ino were sitting watching the 5pm news, when the phone rang. Sakura, Ten Ten and Hinata made no move to get it, instead turning their heads to look at Ino.

"What?! Ugh! Fine I'll answer the phone geeze!" huffed Ino, storming into the kitchen to get it.

"I don't see what the big deal is about answering the phone," commented Ten Ten, staring after her. "It wasn't like she was even watching the TV…"

Ino returned a few minutes later, considerably happier than before she answered the phone.

"That was just Temari. She wanted to know if we would like to have dinner at Suna tonight and then maybe go to a club that just opened downtown afterwards."

"I suppose that's fine," said Sakura, standing up. "I really don't feel like cooking tonight."

As Sakura started towards her room, she looked back to see the three other girls staring at her.

"What is it now?" asked Sakura.

"Aren't you nervous about stepping outside? After the whole you-know-who incident?" whispered Hinata.

"1) Why are you whispering? And 2) I am not going to let some idiot ruin the rest of my summer vacation," calmly replied Sakura. "Besides, this city is huge! What are the odds that we will bump into him tonight? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get ready."

The other girls just looked at each other, and with a shrug of the shoulders followed her lead, and went to go get ready.

At Suna later that evening…

"Good evening Temari!" called the girls as they walked through the front door of Suna.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Let me get your table ready." Temari called as she grabbed four menus.

"Hows everything going Temari?" asked Sakura once they had been seated and placed their orders.

"Good. Kankuro is still dumb as ever and Gaara is still being oddly distant." replied Temari, pulling up a chair. "I just don't know why hes acting like this. I come up with every possible reason, but none fit."

"I'm sure you just haven't thought of it yet." comforted Hinata, taking Temaris hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure its nothing serious!" added Ino.

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the door open, revealing two well-known faces. Gasping, all four girls shoved Sakura under the table, much to her protest.

"A restaurant? This is why you were so mysterious?" asked Naruto sarcastically, looking about the place, before spotting a group of ladies, and walking over to introduce himself.

"Shut up idiot," answered Sasuke, looking around. "Who owns this place?"

Glancing at her friends, Temari stood up and walked forward, "I do."

Looking at her with a look of disinterest in his face, Sasuke asked "I see. And who handles the finances?"

"That would be my brother Gaara." gulped Temari.

"Well, where is he?" asked Sasuke, getting impatient. "Take me to him now."

"Of course! He's in the office upstairs, follow me." stuttered Temari, heading towards the stairs.

Sasuke followed but paused before going up stairs and called, "Naruto, get over here!"

Naruto, who had an arm around Hinata and was claiming that they had met somewhere, rolled his eyes before following saying, "Yes oh great one."

Once the coast was clear, Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata allowed Sakura to come back up.

"What the hell was that all about?!" cried Sakura.

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about this." replied Ino, looking at the doorway once more.

"I think it's a good if we leave, for Sakura and Hinatas sake…" said Ten Ten, looking over at Hinata, who had turned bright red.

"I agree," said Ino "Lets just leave some money on the table before they come back down again."

Gathering their belongings, the girls hurried out the door, into the night air. Once outside the restaurant, the girls stopped to catch their breath.

"That was too close!" cried Ino

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to go out tonight!" added Hinata.

"How was I supposed to know that out of all the restaurants in this city, he would be at this one!" asked Sakura angrily.

The girls were to busy arguing to notice who was behind them till Hinata stopped talking and was staring with a horrified expression on her face at something behind them. Slowly turning around, the four girls stared at the two figures before them.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I would see you again and here of all places Pinky…" cackled Naruto, grinning evilly.

Fear quickly turned into anger as Sakura clenched her fists to control herself.

"Allow me to introduce my good friend Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto, taking pleasure in the girls pale faces.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Sakura gasped, as onyx and emerald slowly met.

So I know that its been, what, a year and a half at least, but this story is still going. It has been a crazy year and I feel HORRIBLE for making you guys wait this long! I always hated having a story I really liked, but was never updated. And I am now officially a hypocrite. I hope that you guys like this update. I will say that it was difficult picking back up where I left off, especially since I feel like my writing style has changed, but I tried to make it as similar as possible. It will have to do for now until I can redo the chapters already posted. I want to let you know that this story WILL be updated, but it may not be on a regular schedule. I WILL update it when I have the time. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

~Butterfly


End file.
